As If WE Had Hearts?
by XxRawrMooMeowxX
Summary: Demyx couldnt think straight.He was ahving feelings for a strange Blue haired boy.But when Demyx gose to tell him the truth will Demyx Get the answer he looking for.BoyxBoy.Yoai.Lemon in CHAPTER 2.
1. As IF WE had Hearts

**It's ZEMYX it's going to be sad.~But if i get some good reviews I might just MIGHT add some Boy on Boy action.*smiles wickedly***

**Also I do except Flame and please tell me why.**

**AND I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

**Pleas Review.**

**3**

When you say you love somebody is it possible to freak out.

When you say I'll be there will you actually be there?

When you say that stuff dose it actaully mean anything?

I need to know the truth, but if knowing the truth will it hurt me or make me feel happy?

My lifes screwed up as you can see.I have these emotions that just won't stay out of the way.I feel for him but i doubt he feels for me.I think it's useless, But think here Axel never gave up fate to be with Roxas and look where it's got them. Together of course. But why do i have these feelings for him when all he dose is pretend I'm not there. Why do I act so dumb and not tell him how i feel.I need to find the courage to confront him, or else...I'll be misrable for the rest of my life.

I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I washed my hands and than looked in the mirror.I ran my hand through my dirtyblond hair and thought to myself_ "look at me, I'm useless how am i suppose to tell him if all I can ever do is mope"."Maby I sould go tell him, I gotta man up and set there and tell him how i feel....even..if..the worst part is kowing he will...reject me." _I sighed and looked into the mirror one more time. I sat there stearing at myself for a couple of minutes and then i started to walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to think before I confronted him. Heh Dontcha think I HAD enough thinking. I finally stopped and walked toward the door. Before I opened it I took a deep breath and then walked out into the white queit hallway. Closing the door behind me i started to roam around the place till i finanlly found what i was looking for. The Library. This was the only place he actually be at besides his room. I opened the double doors to the Library and slowly walked in closing the door behind me. I looked around for him, and then i saw him curled up on the loveseat in the far corner of the Library with his black book.I looked at him a second until he figured out he was stearing at me. I looked into his beautiful Dark voilet-bluish eyes as he looked straight into my sea-blue eyes. I turned away preventing him from seeing the blush that took over my face. After that I quickly snapped back into my senses to do what I came to do, to tell him the truth.

"Umm...Hey Zexion." I said dumbly.

"Demyx if your here to bug me to death then please leave"

"Heh...Talking about me bugging you to death isn't why I'm here"

He looked up from his book with a eyebrow raised.

"....."

He steared at me for a few seconds taking what I said was true and close his book and got up.

"What is it possibly you want to talk about Demyx" he stated flatly.

I took a quick breath and then exhaled.

"I've been having trouble lately"

"Like what kind of trouble"

"Feelins for somebody"

"And who is this somebody" He asked without of curoisty.

"Well..um..ngh..well"

"Come on spit it out"

"Well...um..*huff* Y-you" There I finally said it.

He just steared at me again like he couldnt believe what I said was true.

It made me feel weird.

After an akward silence he grabed his book and started to walk his way towards the door, before he left he said something.

"I'm sorry but...I...just don't feel that way and actually the way I do feel about u is...I...I-I H-Hate Y-you" and then he left me with a shattered heart.

Thats if we even had hearts.

That night I cried myself to to forget those horrible words he said.

/3HEARTBROKEN/3

We might kiss  
when we are alone  
when nobody's watchin'  
we might take it home  
we might make out  
when nobody's there  
it's not that we're scared  
it's just that it's delicate  
so why d'ya fill my sorrow  
with the words you've borrowed  
from the only place you've known  
why d'ya sing hallelujah  
if it means nothin' to ya  
why d'ya sing with me at all?  
we might live  
like never before  
when there's nothin' to give  
how can we ask for more?  
we might make love  
in some sacred place  
that look on your face  
is delicate  
so why d'ya fill my sorrow  
with the words you've borrowed  
from the only place you've known  
why d'ya sing hallelujah  
if it means nothin' to ya  
why d'ya sing with me at all?  
-Muse,Delicate

* * *

**I feel bad for breaking poor Demys heart.I hoped you liked and I would love to add another Chap. so please tell me if I should.=)**

**Trust me Demys Heart won't be broken for long for those words Zexion Said were a mere lie.**

**Thanks for reading.3**

* * *


	2. Dance! LOVE? Dance!

CHAPTER TWO IS UP! WooHoo. I hope you guys llike this one.I tried to spice it is my first lemon so please go easy on me.

**WARNING:YOAI AND LEMON IS CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

I do not own kingdomhearts if i did Demyx and Roxas will be all mine.

This update gose out to:

H3manga00

sora345

DabuLeigh

I want to thank these Guyz they are so awesome. (Hands them all pinked frosted cupcakes with black and blue sprinkles.)

Please ENJOY!

* * *

"DEMYXXXXXXX" a loud shout was heard from the Library.

Everybody in the dining room looked downward the hall to see what the comotion was all about.

"LET ME GO" a dirty blonde boy said.

"Why should I" The furirous Blunette said.

"Cuz I didnt do anything"

"Oh really, Then who else would soak my one-of-a-kind books in water and not only that but put a sticky note that has bubbles on it and says ' heartbreaker'" questioned the Blunette.

As the blunette kept rambling on about his books everybody else decided to leave the room and stay out of the way. Cuz when the geek is pissed off no one wants to be in the room.

"I demand a explanation for this" Zexion said.

" Can you try not to use such big words it hurts my brain" Demyx whinned.

"NOW"

" Ok ok heres my expathingymajingy thing _MABY_ a big ,cool ,gigantic ,water dude with awesome hair and sea-blue eyes did it" Demyx said proud with himself.

A irk mark appered on Zexion's head.

" UGH, your unpridictable lying is creative, BUT your lack of wit is not" Zexion said clearly aggravated.

" But...I..._It could've happend"_ Demyx pouted.

" UGHHH"

After Zexion had a enough of Demyx's excuses he took him by the leg and dragged him all the way to the Library to show him the mess he mad. As soon as they reached the doors Zexion swung the doors open throwing Demyx in there as well.

" Owie Zexy why you do that that hurts" Demyx said holding his knee.

" CUZ LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID and dont call me that" Zexion said blushing madly at the pet name.

Demyx look got serious, but then faded as it turned in to I-Dont-Give-A-Dame expression.

" I dont see what the probelm is its just a bunch of stupid books, and plus I would it of done it if you hadnt crushed my existence and my heart to pieces" Demyx said sadly at the last part.

Zexion just stared at him and then quickly changed his face expression.

" Demyx we dont have hearts" Zexion said flatly.

" WE DO TO" Demyx yelled.

Zexion quickly glanced up at Demyx shocked at his tone of voice.

" THATS ALL YOU ORGANIZATION MEMBERS EVER SAY ' oh we dont have hearts' WELL LAST TIME I CHECKED EVERYBODY HAS A HEART NO MATTER IF THERE GOOD,BAD,OR A NOBODY"Demyx said almost out of breath.

" Thats all you guys say, you put so much determanationon in kingdomhearts when you dont realiz its in front of you"

" I mean look at Roxas and Axel for example they never gave up even if Roxas forgot Axel, Its just when i told yout those 3 good words you came back at me with 3 bad words" Demyx said starting to cry.

Zexion looked down at his feet and then back up at the crying Demyx.

" Im sorry" Zexion mumbled.

" I didnt mean to say those words to you to say or hurt you with those words, I just couldnt think straight" Zexion said admiting the truth.

Demyx looked up whipping his red puffy eyes.

"So you really*sniffle* didnt mean*sniffle*to say those words" Demyx said sniffling.

"I mean it, i truly mean it I never ment to hurt you" Zexion said caught off guard.

"Then" Demyx said moving closer,clearly fine now" Let me prove to you my forgiveness"as he started taking the blunette by the waist and pulling him forward for a long passonite kiss. The kiss lasted for a couple a minutes until they had to break apart for air. Demyx looked into Zexion's Dark violit-bluish eyes as Zexion looked into Demyx's sea-blue a long stare down Demyx decide to pul Zexion in for another kiss this time deeping it. Demyx slowly bit down on Zexion's lip asking no begging for entrance. The blunette slowly but shyly opened his mouth as Demyx dove his tounge in to taste every carvern of Zexion's tasty moutn. Which only mad Demyx wonder what else is tasty on this marvlous body of Zexion' blunette moaned as Demyx started to move from his mouth to his neck to gently lick,nipe, and bite so delicately good onto the pale skin of Zexion's flesh. As Demyx started to do that he could find himself getting really hard down where his aching member was. But decided to wait until he was done making a wonderful mark on his new Demyx slowly bit down on Zexion's neck again he started to unzip the cloak Zexion was wearing, cuz for that cloak was getting in Demyx's the cloak was finally off Demyx took a while to stare at the perfect pale, slender body in front of licked his lips seductivly and then pearched onto one of the lonely nipples on Zexions pale moaned at this only encouraged Demyx ever so more. As Demyx licked,nipe,and suck on Zexion's Nipples he could feel himself rather getting hot in his Demyx finished up on each nipple recieving a moan from both and stood completly straight up to take his cloak off which only left him an Zexion in pants.

Demyx looked Zexion one more time up in down until his eyes set on his could see a perfect bulge on his tight black pants he was quickly took Zexion back into his arms and gave him a quick peck before he gently placed him on the floor._My god did he look beautiful _Demyx thought to himself as he gentlyand carefully positioned himself ontop of Zexion begging for closeness he took his arms up and put them around Demyxs neck for another totally shocked by this took advantge of uziping Zexion's pants and to pull them slowly down to tease the Blunette.

"Stop teaseing Demy" the blunette moaned now completly stripped to his boxers.

Demyx chuckled at how vunarable the blunette has gotten and slowly pulled down his boxers and bent dow to only where his mouth was a few inchs away from Zexion's length. Demyx flicked his tounge about on the Zexions hard member, not only to hear sweet moans coming from the nlunette its on more flick of a tounge Demyx slowly put his hands on Zexion's waist and took his whole length in hearing a wonderful maon from the blunette once started to bob his head up and down the shaft to where the blunette started to buck.

"Ah...ah...Demyx...I-Ima " thats all the blunette could say for he released all in Demyxs hesatation Demyx gladly licked it all up and brought his lips to Zexions for another they parted Demyx moved up closely to Zexions ear and whispered" Okay Zexy its my turn now this may hurt but we can stop whenever you want ok,cuz the last thing I would want to do is hurt you."

Zexion nodded and told him to proceed.

Demyx brought to fingers to his mouth until they were covered with slavia and he simply stuck one finger up Zexion's winced in pain which caused Demyx to stop.

"Are you ok like i said Zexy we can stop anytime" Demyx said trying to make sure his lover is okay.

"Yeah im all right you can ove now" Zexion said letting out a pant.

Demyx nodded and started to slowly pul in and out of of Zexion. As soon as Demyx made sure Zexion was fine with the first he added the second winced in pain once more but quickly sucked it up trying not to make Demyx felt so good but it hurted so a few more pumps Demyx tookhis fingers out and undid his pants and everthing else t position himself at Zexions entrance.

"ARE you sure you dont want me to stop"Demyx asked one more time.

"YES NOW WILL YOU JUST FUCK ME" Zexion said umpatiently.

Demyx nodded his head once more and pushed slowly inside his surprise Zexion didnt wince in pain instead he only encourage the dirty blonde started to search for that one speacil spot " Ahhh hit that AGAIN Demyx" bingo found started to pound into him always hiting that same spot over and overagain until he could feel Zexion get hard he moved his hand down to Zexions's ignored member and started to pump at the same time with each of his could fell the blunettes tightness in his ass as he was about to cum.

"Ok Zexy I wanna hear you scream my name out so loud that the whole organization will here it" Demyx said panting.

Demyx pumped Zexion's member one more time and then he came.

" AAAAHHHHHH DEMYXXXXX" Zexion moaned out cuming all over the floor and Demyx's hand.

"Hang in there...one..more..GAGHH ZEXIONNNNN" and Demyx came all inside Zexion.

Demyx crashed ontop of Zexion and stayed there for a few moments.

Then quickly got off and covered them up with the nearestblanket they could find in a Library and cuddling up to eachother.

"I love you" The blunette whispered.

"I love you 2" The dirty blonde whispered back.

THE END!

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really hoped you Enjoyed.


End file.
